


dream on

by theackles



Series: destiel drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bonfires, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), College, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's infatuated with the new addition to the bonfire, and Cas only went skinny dipping to have Dean to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream on

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's 1:30 am and I need to be up by 9:00 am but I wrote this anyway. It seriously just flowed, and it's a drabble, so don't expect perfection.  
> Please enjoy <3

Alright, Dean wouldn’t deny it. The way the black haired kid with really blueish eyes swayed in the shadows on the other side of the bonfire sort of made his dick twitch.

He opened his arms wide, throwing a head full of thick, raven hair back with a wide, twinkling white smile spread on his face. Dream On was playing loudly from someone’s car up on the boardwalks, barely a thumping down on the beach where the bonfire was made, just mere feet away from the crashing waves that rolled up to miss the circle of people just by maybe 7 feet.

Dean had no idea who the kid was.

The college would usually gather all the rebels together every couple weekends and they’d – illegally – make a bonfire down by the beach with loud music until the sun started up and then they’d head back to live normal college life.

But Dean had no idea where the new kid came from.

He just sort of...showed up one day and knew everyone except for Dean Winchester, the sort-of cocky, light brown haired college Junior with green eyes and a sortment of freckles sprinkled over his entire face.

At some point when the song started chanting it’s chorus, Joanna – or Jo – came up slightly drunk in front of the new kid and they both leaned forward, thumping their hands to the air like a drum and banged their heads with drunken smiles on their faces.

Alright, Dean was jealous.

Jo grabbed his forearms and they started spinning, and as the song came to a nice end, they tripped in the sand and collapsed in a heap of drunk laughter and groans.

In the light of the fire, the kid looked nice and tan, but when he stepped just so slightly out of it’s warmth, the moon shined on his skin like he was made of pearl.

Maybe a good handful of times did the new kid catch Dean’s eye, and he kept the stare like it was a prize, never breaking it or hesitating. Dean took another sip of his beer and watched with amused eyes as the new kid sauntered over, never breaking eye contact once, and for a moment Dean thought he’d come over, but he stopped at Jo and Charlie and their too-cool-guy friends.

“I’m taking a dip.” He stated plainly, clearly over the soft thud of some slower song.

Jo frowned. “Cas, it’s dangerous out there.”

Cas. Dean blinked. Suited him.

Cas shrugged and met Dean’s eyes once more, but no one seemed to notice. “Don’t join me, then.”

Somehow it felt like he was speaking directly to Dean when he knew he wasn’t. Dean sat his beer down, was past tipsy, and stood.

“I’ll join.”

Jo’s eyes snapped over to Dean, and then frowned. “Are you an idiot? I know Cas is reckless but I know you at least have a semi decent brain somewhere in that head of yours!”

Dean shrugged, too focused on honestly impressing this guy and getting on his good side than his wellbeing. “I’ll be fine.”

“Fine, but when you both get eaten by sharks, don’t whine to me!”

Cas had already disappeared out of the glow of the fire and into the darkness a few tens feet off. Dean, just to be snarky and an ass, peeled off his shirt with a smirk and tossed it at her. She caught it instinctively, but not without an evil glare.

Dean hummed. If looks could kill.

He kicked his boots off on the way, eyes trying to search for Cas’s outline, which he found some time after walking hopelessly down the beach. By now the bonfire was just a speck in the distance, and Cas was standing on the edge where the black water of the dark ocean lapped at his bare feet.

It barely took Dean a blink to notice the bare of his back and the curve of his naked ass. All breath left him, and Dean peeled off his jeans, then his boxers.

He’d skinny dipped before, but for some reason this felt way more intimate than it should have.

As if sensing him, Cas glanced over his shoulder darkly, the glint of the moon against the water catching his eyes and making them glow like ice. With a silent gesture hidden deep in his eyes, Cas turned back to the ocean and took the first step in.

Dean only joined when Cas was waist-high.

The water was so icy against his skin it felt like pure knives pricking his skin coated in alcohol. His chest tightened and his breathing stopped a little while his eyes tried to keep focus on the black silhouette getting deeper and deeper into the black of the ocean. Dean was afraid that if he looked away for even the slightest second, he’d lost him in the blacks of the water.

Dean refused to remind himself how much he feared the ocean.

He came up beside Cas who stood, even waves now hitting his nipples just slightly, a cold expression on his face. Dean felt a shiver ripple through him as a taller wave came up and pushed against his shoulders, and straight into Cas’s side.

Quite suddenly, in the split moment that Dean blinked and looked down at the water, Cas went under, and disappeared in the waves, all warmth of his body disappeared from Dean’s, being replaced by the hungry waves.

Dean gasped and yelled before he could think. “Cas?” It came out more as a petrified whisper.

Something moved around him, tickling the hairs on his legs, and then a hard palm pressed to his stomach, and suddenly he was under, the waves consuming him and stabbing the once-dried skin of his face and neck.

For a moment, sheer panic rippled through him, and then he came back up, gasping and spluttering, desperate for air in his burning lungs, and Cas popped up directly in front of him with a mischievous smile tugging on his lips.

“Not fond of the water,” he said matter-of-factly.

Before Dean could answer, Cas was against him, and his lips were on Dean’s shivering ones.

The kiss warmed Dean up like the water was suddenly boiling, with Cas’s tongue pressing softly at the line of Dean’s two lips, prying them open with determination and experience. Dean complied and Cas’s mouth was soft against his own, his tongue hot and welcoming and spiking some weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Cas pulled away and grabbed Dean’s wrist.

“We should get out of here. I bumped into a shark while I was down there.”

Cas said it like it was completely normal and safe, but pulled at Dean’s wrists back to the shore with urgency.

Dean tried not to look utterly terrified, but he wasn’t sure it worked, only thanked God that it was too dark to see.

When their feet touched shore again, Dean practically collapsed to the sand with Cas right on top of them, their feet still in touching distance of the water. Cas laid his cheek over Dean’s heart and sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Dean’s nipple.

“I only wanted to go out there to get you alone.” He admitted quietly, and as a response, Dean’s arm came to curl around him.

“Well, we’re alone.”

**And that they were.**


End file.
